Light at the End
by InLust
Summary: Bang, Bang. Temperance fell on her back as she felt the slugs rip through her skin...   Ch13
1. Bang, Bang

Disclaimer: Dont own Bones, belongs to FOX and Kathy Reichs

* * *

_Bang, Bang._

The sound was followed by two metal drops on the ground.

Temperance fell on her back as she felt the slug rip through her skin. Blood came rushing out as she gasped for breath.

_No one was there_, she thought to herself as she heard footsteps coming closer to her.

The pain ran all over her body, and centered painfully at the wounds. She tried to get up but she couldn't. She forced herself to stay awake as she grabbed onto the pavement below her. _Don't pass out now. Don't do it._

She stared up as she saw the light from the street lamp light up over her. She felt her body slow down, her heart beat slowly.

Snow suddenly came down on the ground slowly as she gasped. The cool wind ran over her face and the melting snow created wet droplets on her head.

A silhouette came and blocked the light and stood over her. It reached out in its hand in front of her. Pointing down at her, the light caused a small glint.

_Don't, please don't,_ she thought to herself as she heard the metal click. The words wouldn't come out of her mouth, paralysis took over. _Please, don't…_

_Bang...  
_

* * *

Review please!! I promise I'll try to write even more! 


	2. Stay with Me

Dont kill me now you guys! You can later on...

* * *

The lights flickered down the halls as the agent's shoes pattered across the tiled floors. His breath weighed in heavily as he advanced towards the reception desk.

"Temperance. Temperance Brennan. Where is she?" Booth yelled as he tapped the reception counter impatiently.

The nurse that was on the phone put her hand up, signaling for him to wait.

Booth slammed his palm down and yelled, "Where is she?!" He pulled out his badge and shoved it in front of the nurse's face.

Startled, the nurse jumped and dropped the phone onto the ground. She pointed to the left and fearfully answered, "Operation Room 3."

He took off as soon as she said it. He felt his heart rate increasing and the beating, intensifying as each second passed. He felt hope slipping through his fingers.

_Don't leave me yet. Stay. You have to stay._

When he reached the OR, he looked up and saw the red light of the "Operating" sign still on. He sighed in uncertainty and a slight relief as he looked around.

"Angela," he called out when he recognized her.

Angela picked up her head from her hands. The flowing streams of tears ran down her face as she stared at Booth. She got up from her seat and ran into his arms.

"Booth, thank god you are here. I don't know if I can…I can't handle this…," she let out to him through her ragged breathing. "I am scared. I don't know what I would do."

Booth held her close before comforting, "I know. Angela, I am scared too. But its Bones, she is the strongest girl we know. She'll stay with us." _God, please help us._

* * *

The doctor ordered forceps from the assistant and continued to carefully weave his way to retrieve the bullet. He felt sweat drop from his head. He forced his anxiety into a box as he neared the heart, knowing he could knick it if he made the wrong move. 

_Beep, Beep._

The sound of the monitor continued on steadily. At a point, scaring all of them as the beeping got slow but then going back to normal. The incubator wheezed in and out as the monitor beeped. Everything centered around those sounds. Movement was little and no one spoke a word.

Temperance laid on the table, completely unconscious. The only thing that brought everyone calm was her steady breathing and continual heartbeat. Her body felt cold. Life was slipping away slowly.

* * *

That pretty button that says 'Review' keeps me writing :D 


	3. Flatline

Disclaimer: The idea of this fanfic is mine, the things you recognize aren't.

**Enjoy. **

* * *

_"Do you know where I am?" Temperance asked to nothing._

_"Do you know where I am?"_

_She looked around furiously. "Who are you?"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"This isn't funny," she continued. A force pulled her to walk forward, deeper into the dark._

_"I know it isn't funny. But it doesn't matter. It is unlike you can see me."_

_"Where am I?" _

_"Here but no where."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_A laugh came. "No one can ever hear me. I am surprised you can. You must be the one."_

_"What are you talking about?" she asked as she edged forward._

_"Do you know where you are?"_

_"If I did I wouldn't be asking."_

_"Are you fading?"_

_Temperance looked down at her hands and down to her body. Unable to understand why but she perceived herself as transparent. But she felt everything. What was everything? Nothing. What was real? Everything.  
_

_Suddenly Temperance felt a sharp pain in her heart. It was tearing her apart from the inside out. She clutched her chest. Her knees began to crumble because of the pain. _

_"What's going on?" her voice strained. She looked down and saw her body clearly._

* * *

Panic rose in the room. Nurses and assistants began to shuffle around. The doctor calmly ordering everyone and continued operating. 

"Get the paddles!" he yelled. "We are losing her!"

The nurse pulled a crash cart to him and he picked up the paddles. Gel and charging.

_Shock._

_Flatline._

_Charge. _

_Shock._

_Flatline._

_Charge. _

_Shock._

_Flatline._

The doctor stepped back and looked at the monitor. A sweat drop ran down his temple as he stared.

_Flatline…_

* * *

**Need I say more? Since I am a student, I do have my priorities in order. So the next time I post a new chapter will be FRIDAY. FRIDAY AS IN 10-19-07**


	4. Unreal

Whoo hoo Friday! Weekend ahead! Here you guys go...Chapter 4

* * *

The doctor came out of the room exhausted. He felt pressure weighing down on his heart. Angela and Booth ran up to him. 

He slowly took off his mask and revealed his solemn face. He pulled together all of his courage and began to apologize, "We tried everything we could. The bullet was placed in a very dangerous place. She lost a lot of blood. It was a wonder that she stayed with us until now."

Angela began to sob, placing her hand over her mouth. Her eyes burned with tears as it rolled down her face. She shook her head.

Booth didn't believe him. "You are lying." He rolled up his fists. "She can't be dead!"

"I don't believe you," Angela said through her tears. "I don't believe you!" She yelled before running into the OR. _He's lying. Tempe would never leave me. Booth and I know she's stronger._

* * *

The door slammed open and Angela stood at the entrance. She didn't enter. Hesitation took her over as she heard the flatline on the monitor still going. Finally she saw her best friend lay on the table. 

She walked to the table slowly. And looked down at her friend. Temperance looked peaceful and serene but cold and lifeless. Her hair had been flattened down on her forehead onto the sweat of the once warm body. Angela slowly moved Tempe's hair to the side and cupped her cheek.

"Tempe…," Angela called out, her voice trying to remain strong. She picked up Tempe's hand. She broke down again, allowing fits of sobs to resume. "You said we'd be together. Why? Why did you leave me already?" Angela kneeled down onto the ground still clutching her friend's hand. She held it close to her face and felt what was left of the warmth. "Why?" she whispered as she rocked herself. "Tempe…"

_This cannot be real. I cannot accept this._

The world around her began to disappear. Hope, happiness, all of it slipping away. The only thing keeping her: the escaping warmth of Temperance's hand. Everything else slowly became unreal.

* * *

Let your thoughts come in form of reviews... 


	5. Blank

* * *

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

* * *

_


	6. Somebody

Third chapter in one day. May I remind you of the genre?

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tempe?" Angela called, coming back to the real world. She wiped her tears away and stood up quickly. "Tempe?" She stared the monitor. Slow resonating beeps came as each second passed. 

_Beep…Beep…_

* * *

Booth put his arm against the wall and placed his forehead on it. He took several deeps breaths in. He forced his eyes shut as his eyes began to burn. Never before had his eyes burn, it was only when he had come to terms with what he had done as a ranger. Shooting a young boy's father before his eyes as an order. But then, Temperance was there, she slowed the tears with her hand in his. The small touch eased his pain. But that touch could no longer be felt. It was gone. 

_You can't be gone. Who am I going to be with? _

He felt his tears roll down his face. He pounded the wall. Again. Again. And again. Pain and sorrow took him over. Like needles, stabbing into his heart. He heavily breathed and sobbed softly to himself.

_I won't let you die like this. I'll kill the bastard that did this to you._

"Somebody help!" Angela yelled.

Booth wiped his eyes quickly and turned to see Angela standing at the entrance of the OR. "What's going on?" he asked quickly.

"Somebody!" Angela yelled again.

Several nurses and the doctor that came out ran back towards them.

"What's going on?" the doctor asked.

"Go. Go check on her. She isn't dead yet!" Angela yelled.

"What?" the doctor quickly ran into the room. The nurses followed.

Angela and Booth both ran back into the room. The two stared as the doctor and nurses moved back and forth quickly.

"Wha—This is incredible," the doctor said as he watched the monitor.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

"She's back," he said before continuing the operation.

* * *

_"That's amazing," _one nurse whispered. 

_"She was dead though. We tried to get her back for over a half hour. How is this possible?" _another whispered back.

* * *

Reviews fuel writers 


	7. Miracle

So yeah I know it might backtrack a bit but its okay! I updated within a week.

**Here you go. Enjoy**

* * *

"What's going on?" Temperance continued to yell into the dark. She felt all of her heart tighten. "What's happening to me?" 

"You don't know?" the same voice came back.

"I don't!"

"What is causing your pain? What is it that you feel inside you?"

"Pain!" Temperance cried, feeling more pain than ever.

"Think! What else can it be?"

Temperance forced her eyes shut and felt the pain in her heart. Irrational as it was, she knew now wasn't a time to argue and the only thing was to feel.

_Loss. Loneliness. Sorrow. Anger. Fear._ All of them rushed through her mind and body.

"I'm dying…," she finally said quietly to herself.

"You're right. It's about time you picked up on that." the voice said sounding closer.

Temperance turned around quickly and saw a teenage girl standing there. She was dressed in all white but her dark hair and tired expression caused Temperance to walk towards the girl.

"Have you been talking to me the whole time?" Temperance asked slowly. Her fear grew.

"Unless, someone else was appointed to you," the girl answered.

"What are you talking about?"

"You will understand soon enough."

"Understand what?"

The girl didn't answer. She turned away. "Do you want to live?"

"What?" Temperance asked with sudden confusion.

"Do you want to live?" the girl repeated.

Stunned, Temperance didn't answer. _What am I supposed to say? Death is apart of having been alive. I can't. I don't._ The girl started to walk away.

"If you don't want to I am not going to stop you."

She watched as the young girl walked away. Soon she felt all the pains stabbing into her heart. _What am I going to do?_ She fell onto her knees and grabbed the ground. More pain filled her heart.

She looked up and yelled, "Wait."

The girl turned around and smiled.

* * *

The doctor came out of the OR. He removed his mask and watched as Booth and Angela ran up to him. 

He sighed solemnly and said, "We finished the operation successfully. But due to the loss of blood and the time she had died, there are complications about her future." His tone still showed confusion. "The lack of oxygen to her brain has reduced her state of living. As of now she is in a coma."

Angela felt her relief disappear by the doctor's conclusion. "Will she ever wake up?" she dread the answer.

"We don't know." The doctor walked away from the two.

Booth turned to Angela. He placed his hands on her shoulder and said, "Angela, she will wake up. If she lived through that, then she'll definitely wake up. This has been a huge miracle. You just have to believe in that." He had spoken with such passion and happiness that she did nothing other than believe that he was right. And she nodded.

_"She'll definitely wake up. Remember, this is a miracle."_

* * *

Review and I swear tomorrow, **October 23rd**, I'll have a **Chapter 8** up by **3:30 EST** :D 


	8. Scream

**3:30 EST **on the dot.

**Enjoy. **

* * *

"Why am I supposed to believe anything that _you_ say?" Temperance asked as she walked around in the white mist.

"Because _I_ am telling the _truth_," the girl answered as she sat in the air comfortably.

"Everything you are saying is a mish-mash of fairy tales. Or something out of a tv show." Temperance waved her hands furiously as she went on.

"What a rational way to think."

"Things that are supernatural do not exist. That is a fact that has been proven by rational thinking and experiment. I have been shot. I went under surgery and now I am dreaming. I must be on hallucinogens."

"If you were under hallucinogens would you even know it?"

"If I am then I won't remember it later. So technically I can know."

"I am sick and tired of you arguing with me already. I am too tired to listen to this," the girl groaned as she drew her head backwards.

"What? Who taught you any manners? You can't just pop up out of no where and expect me to willingly believe everything you are saying."

"Is it because I am a teenager?" she sharply asked.

"Yes! That is another point I'd like to point out. You are a teenager; you should be out doing whatever act of rebellion today. However you are not! You are here being so damn ominous about every question I ask."

"That's why."

"What?"

"You argue with me about everything I say so I have no other choice than to be ominous."

Temperance kicked the mist and continued pacing. "Why? How did I get pulled into this?"

"You are going to hate it even more. Trust me," the girl continued as she cracked her knuckles. She snapped her fingers and disappeared into the mist.

Temperance stood in shock. Everything the girl did, made her shocked._ Nothing, none of this can be real. Temperance remember, this is not a real world. Just go along with everything until you wake up. Even then you will forget about this. This is just a dream._

The sound of heavy breathing came.

Temperance turned around quickly.

Again the heavy breathing came. This time closer.

She turned around again and saw nothing.

A cold breath rolled down her neck as she heard the heavy breathing again. A mist engulfed the air around her face. She felt like she was suffocating. She gasped.

She pulled out of the oncoming trance and turned around.

She screamed.

* * *

Angela had fallen asleep at Temperance's side that night. Booth fell asleep at the other side. Both of them had been up for several days, waiting to see that Temperance would definitely wake up. Exhaustion grew as hope seemed to slip away.

Angela held onto her best friend's hand. She found comfort when the warmth had come back. _Temperance, you are alive._ She kept in mind.

A jerk shot from Temperance's hands. They shook tremulously for a moment.

Angela shifted her head and felt her best friend's hand shaking. Her eyes darted to Booth, who had just woken up as well.

"Tempe?" Angela called for softly.

"Bones?" Booth also called.

At the sound of the two voices, Temperance stopped shaking and relaxed.

Angela and Booth did not no whether to call for a nurse. They both sat there waiting.

"Tempe?" Angela tried again.

Again, there was no reaction from the doctor. The sound of the monitor beeped softly.

"Tempe, if you can wake up, please do," she tried again. She hoped that this time Temperance would wake up. But again, there was no response.

Angela sighed and put her hand over her forehead, disheartened.

Booth brought up Temperance's hand to his cheek. _Please wake up soon_. He felt a slight movement along his cheek. He pulled back her hand and stared hopefully.

"Oww," a weak voice coughed out.

Angela and Booth both smiled excitedly as they heard Temperance moan painfully.

"Ow," Temperance added again. She coughed.

Booth laughed as he held her hand close to him again. "You're awake," he said as he stroked her hair with his free hand.

Angela stood up and hovered over her best friend with a smile. "I am so happy you are back," she whispered.

"You guys woke me up," Temperance hoarsely answered. She coughed again. Then smiled at the two and held their hands.

_I am alive. This is real_, Temperance thought. _This is the real world._

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! 


	9. Bones

Here you guys go. Chapter 10 . I hope my updates arent going too slow. Quarter Exams are coming up, so its all about the study. I thank you guys for Reviewing and if you'd like to give some pointers or what not please Review.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Six weeks later…_

"Brennan, are you sure you are up to work?" Angela asked as the two women approached the entrance to the Jeffersonian.

"Ange, I feel fine," Temperance assured as she stood up straight and walked through the door.

Angela followed and continued, "I think that's the problem. It's only been a week since they let you out of the hospital, which every doctor finds weird. I don't want you to be overwhelmed."

"I am not going to be overwhelmed," the doctor said as she walked backwards. "I am fine. Minor headaches and slight feelings from the wounds are to be expected. I have been out far too long. I need to get back to work."

"But, sweetie," Angela finally grabbed onto Temperance's arms, "I am scared. It has been over a month and we haven't even found one suspect that was tied to what happened to you."

"And you are worried he is still out there," Temperance finished. She felt the memories of her gasping state on the ground like it was happening all over again but pushed it to the back of her mind. "Don't worry. He hasn't even taken the opportunity to finish me off even when I was in the hospital." She turned around towards the platform and swiped her card. Angela, still worried, followed.

"Zack," the doctor called out for as she saw the younger man studying the computer screen. "Has anything come in recently?"

"Dr. Brennan," Zack said happily standing up. The two hugged. "You aren't supposed to be back for a long time. The bullet wounds you sustained would've resulted in months of healing and therapy."

Temperance nodded._Yeah, out of the ordinary._ "Well, I am fine as you can see." She shifted and looked around. Nostalgic. "Everything is still in order?"

"Yes. Very much so as you can see Dr. Brennan," Zack dropped the other topic immediately. "To answer your first question: the bones that you had shipped from France have arrived as well as the Civil War era bones that were recently dropped off."

"Thank you," she answered and turned to her office. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Dr. Brennan," Zack called. Temperance turned around and saw Zack smile. "It's nice to have you back again."

"Thanks," she said before getting off of the platform. Angela still followed her.

"Sweetie, are you sure you are okay with working? No tiredness, nausea, headache?" Angela still prodded.

"Angela, really. I am fine." _I haven't seen anything. That dream was just a dream._ "Trust me. If I feel sick I'll go home."

"Liar."

"It's supposed to comfort you that I am saying that."

Temperance stepped into her office and saw the mound of mail on her coffee table. Then turned to see stack of boxes. "It's just like ever other day. Don't worry about me. Go back to work."

Angela sighed reluctantly. "Fine. But, call if something is wrong." Temperance nodded and hugged Angela.

"Don't worry too much," she said before Angela left.

Once Angela was gone, she walked towards the stack of boxes and read the label: "France". She nodded and opened it up. 206 bones, all inside, pack together neatly. She picked up the letter inside and read it. She felt her head begin to ache and the letter slipped through her hands.

She reached down to pick it up and felt a cold feeling run down her spine. She rolled her neck and stood up. A cold feeling came again.

Feeling a presence behind her, she quickly turned and saw a light brown hair woman standing at the door. The woman's face was filled with sorrow, her face worn like she had been awake for far too long and her eyes revealing the emptiness in her soul. The woman's appearance caused Temperance to stare, noting that her clothes came from colonial times.

"Sorry, did you need to speak with me?" Temperance asked carefully staring at the woman, trying not to question her outfit.

The woman didn't say a word. She slowly shook her head.

"Are you okay?" Temperance tried.

Again. The woman shook her head slowly.

Temperance stared at the woman and watch as she stood there. "How can I help you?"

The woman opened her mouth, her speech was inaudible. Temperance stared in confusion. The woman continued to speak. Still, no sound had come.

Temperance began to walk towards the woman.

The woman stood still and stopped talking. Temperance watched as she saw a ring of blood form around the woman's neck.

"Are you okay?" Temperance asked in a sudden frantic. She stepped quickly towards the woman.

The blood flowed out. Bleeding onto the woman's clothing.

"Wait, I am going to call for help," Temperance ran to the door and yelled for Angela. She turned back into her office and the woman wasn't in sight. She twirled around, looking at every corner of her office.

"Bren!?" Angela called for from the door. "Are you okay?"

Temperance opened her mouth to answer but hesitated. She couldn't find words to explain what she saw. She shut her mouth and let out a sigh. "I'm fine Angela. I'm sorry. I just thought I saw something."

"Something?" her best friend inquired. "Something like bad?"

"No, nothing. Sorry. Don't worry, Angela," she answered unsurely.

Angela slowly accepted her answer. "Okay…if something happens again call me okay?"

"I know." Temperance said. The sound of the door clicking after Angela left brought relief to the doctor. _Am I seeing things? What the hell was that all about?_ She felt her headache coming back and forced her head to clear. She ran her hands through her hair, trying to ensure herself that she was just seeing random images. She sat down on the sofa and put her head between her knees trying to recover from the sight.

"Bones?" Booth called out causing her to pick up her head quickly and feel the blood rush to her brain. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Temperance said calmly. "What's up?" She stood up.

"We've got a case."

* * *

Remember you guys: Review, it'll be nice fuel for writing. 


	10. It was Her

Here is Chapter 10, it's just a bit of a continuation of Chapter 9.

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Temperance stared out of the window in her thoughts as Booth gave background on what the case was about. She felt confused and tired as everything passed by. She was completely disregarding her surroundings. 

Booth finished talking and turned to his partner. He looked at her worriedly. He felt that six weeks away from work to recover wasn't enough. During that time he had not served her justice in finding her shooter. _I'm sorry, Bones._

He felt guilty everyday.

"Bones, you okay?" he asked.

She snapped out of her daze and stared forward. "I'm fine. What were you saying?"

"Are you sure? I am worried."

"Yes, Booth. I am positive. So what is this case about?"

"…Okay. Some college students, they were partying in the woods. A couple they stray off for a little privacy and they end up stumbling upon the body. Probably another college student."

"Why a college student?"

"Because that area of the woods, always packed with them. More than likely its one of them." Booth continued talking.

Temperance suddenly felt a chill. She rubbed her arms and looked in the mirror. Tilting it she saw a blonde girl in a George Washington University sweater and cross pendant around her neck sitting in the back seat.

The girl opened her mouth to talk but no sound came out. Temperance stared intently, making sure she wasn't just seeing things.

Suddenly blood splattered again the window from the blonde girl. Each second Temperance saw more blood splatter everywhere. She quickly turned around to the back seat.

"Bones you okay?!" Booth asked alert.

Temperance scanned the back seats and saw no one there. No blood. Again she felt confused and her head began to ache. Slowly she moved herself back properly into her seat, sitting in a dazed state. "Nothing. Yeah. I am fine," she answered slowly. _I am only seeing things. None of this is real._

* * *

"Where is the body?" Temperance asked the police officer as she walked up to the tape. 

The police officer lifted the tape for her to walk under and pointed, "Down this hill and between the two marked trees."

Temperance quickly said thanks and walked in the direction the officer gave. Once she saw Zack taking pictures she walked up to him and placed her back on the ground.

"Have you taken a look at the body?" she asked him.

Zack looked up from the camera, "No, the honor is all yours Dr. Brennan."

She kneeled down and brushed off stray leaves and stared in horror. The victim: blonde hair, George Washington University sweater, and a cross pendant.

She felt her head spinning and felt the bile come up to her throat. She held her hand over her mouth and ran to the clearing. She ignored Zack's calls and kept running. Finally, she stopped far enough and threw up.

_Why was that the girl in the car? Why? How did I? _

* * *

Review please! 


	11. Continual Denial

Fun times, I think I am doing pretty well with updates. Today [10/29 was one day down of exams and 3 to go. Hmm how fun...Anyways 

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Angela asked once Temperance got into her office. 

Temperance sighed and placed her bag down before grabbing her lab coat. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"But I heard what happened to you in the field."

She sighed and sat in her seat. "I am fine. I was just feeling a little off."

"After seeing a body?" Angela asked sitting across from her friend. "It is unlike you to do that."

"It's my first day back," the doctor tried arguing.

"Bren, you do not do that even if it is your first day back. I know you. You never throw up after seeing a victim. What's going on?"

"Angela…"

"Tell me. I really am worried about you."

"I know but it really isn't much. Nothing is in order. Just wait awhile and if it happens again then I'll tell you okay?" Temperance suggested.

Angela sighed. You are hiding something from me. "Okay, I'll wait. But you definitely have to tell me."

"I will," she reassured. _If I can._

"You can if you want to," another voice said.

Temperance recognized the voice coming from behind Angela. She moved in her seat to see who it was. Angela looked behind her and turned back to her friend with a confused look.

"But I wouldn't recommend doing so," the girl in Temperance's dream said popping up.

"What are you doing here?" Temperance asked.

Again, Angela turned around and wondered what Temperance was talking about. "Sweetie, are you sure you are okay?" she asked diverting her attention.

"You don't—" she paused mid-sentence when the girl interrupted.

"She obviously can't see me," the girl sat down next to Angela and waved her hand in front of Angela's confused face. Once she made her point she sat forward in the seat and crossed her legs. "Please continue on with your conversation."

"You are freaking me out," Angela said. "What are you trying to say?"

The girl pouted and shook her head. "I don't recommend it."

Temperance stared at the girl but talked to Angela. "It's nothing. I am just a little confused."

"Tempe, why not take the rest of the day off? Zack, Hodgins, and I can take care of everything,"

"No. You don't have to do that. I can work."

"But—"

"No buts Angela. I can definitely work."

"Tough girl you are," the girl quipped.

Temperance glared at her. Once again, Angela stared at her friend worriedly.

_She keeps getting so distracted like someone else is here._ Angela noted in her mind.

"I think we should get back to work. I told Booth that I would help him get information to find out the girl's identity."

"Always with the work," the girl continued to taunt passively.

"Yes," Temperance firmly said even though Angela said nothing. Realizing was she had done she turned to Angela, "We should really get back to work."

"Are you sure you are okay?" Angela asked.

Temperance nodded as she got up. "I am absolutely sure." To that, Angela stood up ask well. The two began walking out the door when the girl sent out a small light from her finger and the phone rang.

"I'll be right there. Don't worry."

"Fine, but I will tell Booth to keep tabs on you," Angela said threateningly as she walked out.

Temperance went back into her office and picked up the phone. Listening to a dial tone she glared at the girl in the seat.

"I have to be seeing things," she told herself as she placed the phone back down.

The girl shifted in the seat again and asked, "Did you see them?"

"See who?" Temperance asked with sudden confusion.

"The two women."

Temperance's face darkened.

"I guess you have. Even if you are continually denying that fact."

"This is nonsense," Temperance declared strongly as she stood up. "I am not seeing anything. I am sorry but this isn't happening right now. What you are saying is just a figment of my imagination due to the medication." With that she quickly walked out of the room.

The girl looked up to the ceiling. "I told you so." She got up out of her seat. "You owe me some money now." She stomped on the ground and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! 


	12. Move In

Wow 2 chapters in one day that a new record. I know there are alot of unanswered questions but isnt that the beauty of the story?

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Booth walked through the lab quickly. 

"Hey you. You see Dr. Brennan and her squints?" he asked as he tugged on a fledgling scientist.

The young scientist nodded and pointed him in the direction of the platform. Forgetting to say thanks he aimed his way towards the platform. He waved the file up as he swiped his card.

"Bones you up here?" he asked.

"What's up Booth?" Temperance asked in return with her head focused on the skull of the victim.

"Found the identity of the girl," Booth answered pulling the picture out of the file.

Temperance stopped looking at the skull and began listening to what he had to say. "Sarah Leslie, 19, senior in George Washington University, her parents reported her missing for 2 weeks."

"Face and body type fits but the report of her missing doesn't fit with the timeline," Temperance interjected. "With the pupae Hodgins found, he calculated that time of death was 3 weeks ago."

"Why would they report her missing a week after?" Booth brought up. She shrugged. "I think we should go see the parents."

* * *

Booth and Temperance sat in the car silently. They had only been driving for a couple of minutes but Booth felt like it was longer. 

Booth shifted uncomfortably in his seat. _Should I bring it up or not?_ He looked at her for a moment before focusing on the road. He cleared his throat.

"What's wrong Booth?" Temperance asked as she turned to him. "You are being shifty."

"Shifty?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, shifty."

He cleared his throat again. "I don't know. I was thinking about what happened to you." He felt over the past couple of weeks that she had changed towards him. Something was being kept hidden from him.

"Me being shot you mean?"

"Yes, that. You being shot."

"What's wrong?"

Booth shook his head. "I just wanted to say I am sorry."

"For what?" she inquired intently.

"I didn't find the guy who shot you yet. This guy was good, even though the street light would usually help in ID-ing the guy. It was useless. No cameras were put anywhere nearby. Even neighbors didn't see the guy. When they came out to call he was gone."

"Booth, relax." Temperance comforted. "I thought about it. The man that shot me. He had motive. Something made him shoot me. If he has heard I am not dead yet, he would've finished me off. But he didn't while I was at the hospital."

"Which shows he is waiting for something to happen," Booth realized. He shifted again. "This is bad."

"The fact is, I am still here and alive," she continued, "We'll take it one day at a time. I'll look over the case another day. Today, we will focus on Sarah Leslie."

The two slipped into another wave of silence.

Booth looked over at his partner again. "Bones…" he started.

She turned to him with, "What?" Knowing that he had been holding something in.

He rolled his neck. "I was thinking. After the whole situation. It's pretty much dangerous for you to be alone. Anywhere. I just want to make sure you are safe."

"I am safe," she stated as a matter of factly.

"Yeah," he stressed before adding, "but when I got that call from the hospital I got scared. I thought I was seriously going to lose you. Everything seemed hopeless. I just want to make sure I can protect you all the time." He paused. "Well most of the time."

She looked at him intently waiting for his point.

"The point is that there is a place next to mine that is empty. I was hoping you would move over there. So I know that you are okay when you get home," he finished.

"You want me to move into the place right next to yours?" Temperance restated with humor.

"_What?_" Booth asked as he heard the humorous tone. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. Not at all but Booth, I will be okay."

"I know Bones. You are a strong woman but sometimes you have to be protected. Or you are going to get hurt again," Booth said not thinking of the double meaning.

"_Booth…_"

"Bones, just consider it okay?" he pleaded. "Just consider it. It's not a lot to do that. So consider it for me? Okay?"

She looked at him and said, "Okay, Booth. I will definitely consider moving into the place next door to yours." She started laughing to herself.

"Now what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," she stifled.

"Seriously?"

"_Yes._"

Even after she said that she held back her laughter and thought about the two of them.

* * *

Personally I am a full-blown BrennanxBooth fan but it never hurts to have other couples sometimes. I will see forth to try and make more BxB scenes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Please Review! It'll make my writing come faster. 


	13. Impossible

Okay so I know its been a good couple of days since I last updated but this week is over and exams are over. Granted I hopefully did well but I think my fanfiction is pretty important too. So here is the awaited Chapter 13 for you guys.

**Enjoy. **

* * *

"We loved Sarah," Mrs. Leslie said through her tears. She wiped her eyes with a tissue. "I can't believe you found her like that."

"Mrs. Leslie, can you tell us why you waited until two weeks ago to report your daughter missing. We have phone records that show us that she hadn't contact you at all in the past month," Booth explained in his polite manner.

"Sarah, lived with us. She travels to the city and back everyday since we live so close to the university," Mr. Leslie answered.

Booth and Temperance looked at each other.

Temperance turned back to the parents and asked, "Is it alright if I check out her room?"

The parents nodded. Mrs. Leslie weakly pointed the direction of the room.

Temperance got up on her own while Booth stayed with the parents to ask more questions.

As she walked, she examined the family pictures that hung along the wall. All of them showed the three members together, all of them happily. Temperance reminisced for a moment and continued down the hall.

She slipped on a latex glove on her right hand and opened the door to Sarah's room.

It was a peaceful room. Nothing out of place and nothing showing signs of feeling out of place.

Temperance cautiously poked through things. Trying to derive the character that Sarah had been. She picked up a picture that laid on the computer desk. It had been a picture of Sarah with a man that was about her age. Temperance suspected a boyfriend.

As she looked at the photo she felt that cold sensation run down her spine. She turned around and looked to see Sarah standing near her nightstand.

Temperance resisted the urge to yell. She remained composed and showed Sarah the picture that she held in her hands.

"Who is this man?" Temperance tried with a shaky voice. _She won't answer, I know it._

Sarah limply reached out to the photo. Temperance felt the cold air around her hands as Sarah reached out.

Suddenly Sarah pulled back and clutched her head. Blood appeared violently again but she stood still, not realizing what was happening.

Temperance stepped back. Terror filled her heart as she watched the blood spatter.

_"Do you still believe that you are just seeing things?" _

Temperance turned around and saw the same girl leaning against the computer desk.

"How did you get here?" Temperance asked before changing her question. "What do you know about Sarah Leslie?"

Instead of answering, the girl pointed at Sarah.

Both stared and watched as Sarah pointed to the nightstand.

"What's going on?" Temperance asked.

Sarah tried to say more but sound didn't come out.

The deafening silence scared Temperance as she watched Sarah continually bleed. The image of a young girl bleeding to death was going to be etched in her mind.

"Bones?" Booth called out.

Startled, Temperance turned to the door and saw Booth standing there with the Leslies.

"You okay?" Booth asked silently as he walked into the room.

Temperance ignored his question. She quickly scanned the room and the two had disappeared. She placed the photo in Booth's hand and walked towards the nightstand. She opened it and quickly shuffled inside.

"Mr. Leslie, do you know who this man is?" Booth asked as he showed them the photo.

"It's Kent," Mrs. Leslie answered sniffling.

Temperance found a leather bound day planner and flipped through the pages. "Gerard Kent?" she asked as she showed them the day planner.

The mother and father nodded.

Temperance continued to flip through the pages of the day planner. "Do you mind if I take this?" she asked. "It could be pertinent to our case."

"Anything you need if you can find out what happened," Mr. Leslie said with adjuration.

* * *

"Bones, how did you know to look in the nightstand for the planner?" Booth asked as he followed her out of the house.

Temperance shook her as she lied, "I don't know. I was just poking around." She walked to the car a step faster.

She felt a pair of eyes watching her. She looked across the street and saw a man standing there. Her eyes widened in terror and she stopped walking.

She recognized the man as he gave her a maleficent smile. Even with his hair dyed blonde, she never forgot his identity. She had watched him release his grasp and fall to the ground.

The man she saw now, lifted his right hand. He used his left hand and pointed to his right wrist.

Temperance ran towards the street but stopped as a van drove by quickly. Obstructing her view of the man, she anxiously waited for the van to be out of site.

The man disappeared. She ran to where he had been standing and looked around.

_It was him. This is impossible. It can't be, I saw him die._

"You okay?" Booth asked as he walked up to her. _She saw someone._ He looked around suspiciously. He turned to see his partner stare around in a daze. "Bones?"

"It's nothing," she answered finally. She didn't say anything else and walked back towards the car.

_Impossible…_

* * *

_Who could it have possibly been? _I hope you all enjoyed it. And as always Review Please! _  
_


	14. Acceptance

Alright so I guess its about time I updated. I think this will explain some stuff and leave even more questions. So here is Chapter 14.

Enjoy.

* * *

Temperance opened the door to her apartment with an exasperated sigh. She placed her bag on the ground and threw her keys on the kitchen counter.

The day had felt as if it was the longest day of her life. Every minute at work, she dreaded that she would turn around and see someone that wasn't supposed to be there. And now she felt comfort in being alone in her home.

She turned to the fridge and pulled out a beer. When she shut the door she gasped and slammed against the fridge.

"How the hell did you get in here?" she half-yelled.

The same teenage girl was sitting behind the counter with her hands folded. She gave a light smile. "What a way to greet a guest," she sarcastically answered.

Temperance slammed her bottle onto the table. "What do you want with me?" she asked tiredly. "Why do you keep showing up?"

"Which question do you want me to answer first?" the girl asked, testing Temperance's patience.

Temperance sighed in return and pulled a stool to sit on. "Why is it that you keep appearing to me?" she sighed.

The girl shifted in her seat. "With a long story short: I am your Paladin. I may not be like Booth but then again him and I protect under different circumstances. I am supposed to guide you, make sure you are doing your job, and protect you from any threats that may want to harm you."

"What do you mean my job? I am a forensic anthropologist that works for the FBI. That's my only job."

"Uhm, not at this point. You are a Guide, your job is to bring justice to those who have been murdered long ago. Not only that but to ensure that their souls are brought towards the light at the end."

"I have been doing that. Minus the bringing the souls over. That's just crazy."

"Crazy but true and you've never seen the dead before. The reason is that there are some things that you will never learn about the victim with the help of Booth. Some of these things that you can now see are the truth. The absolute truth about the victims."

"What else am I supposed to do now?" Temperance cut off knowing that there was a bigger picture to this.

"You have to help save future victims."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"You not only see the victims that have only died but imminent victims."

"But they aren't dead."

"But their time is supposed to be up. Once a person is deemed to be dying, their soul is ready to be released from their body. Unconsciously the person's soul would prepare him or herself for death by leaving the body."

"Would the person know that they are dying when they wake up?"

"No recollection at all. However, there are rumors of some who have felt their end coming close. Then, the person would cease living their lives and start fighting against death. Priorities change."

"But death is a natural cycle of life," Temperance reasoned as she sipped her beer. "To live ones life through to the end is normal. Having it cut off by another is a completely different story."

"You are right about death being apart of a natural cycle but you even fought against it," the girl reminded. "You asked to be saved."

Temperance sighed and looked at the girl shamefully. "I realize that."

"It's an exception. You were allowed to live with a request."

"Am I indebted to you?"

The girl shook her head. "No way. You aren't indebted to me but to the souls. With your living chance you can help them."

Temperance sat back and let it all sink in. "Why me?"

"That information I cannot entrust you with," the girl answered shifting in her seat. She wanted to tell Temperance but she knew she couldn't.

Temperance rubbed her temples and rested her elbows on the counter. "This is insane. What am I supposed to do with my life now? How can I cope with this?"

"The chance of helping others comes with a definite price," the girl reminded. "But I am your protector. I will definitely ensure that everything will work out as best as possible." She stifled a laugh at the end of it.

Temperance stared at the girl sternly.

"It will work as best but there are some aspects that you will not like at all," the girl argued towards her defense.

"The fact that I have to deal with you is enough."

"Oh touché. But that's not the only thing. You cannot tell anyone about your ability," the girl went on as she leaned over the counter. "This is your burden to bear. Others will not understand, trust me. Our bosses will freak out if they know someone who isn't a Guide has knowledge about what we do."

"Bosses?" Temperance stressed with a tired expression. "I have more than one boss now. Great. Just great."

"Temperance, don't deny this anymore. You've been doing that since you came back to life. The supernatural does exist, ghosts, spirits, they all exist in some shape or form, evil and good. This is apart of who you are. Your destiny," the girl said leaning back in her seat. "Any other questions?"

"Yes," Temperance began, leaning forward hopefully, "who are you?"

The girl sighed. "I was hoping you would never ask me that." The girl got up from the stool and began pacing. "You can find comfort that I am alive that's for sure." She paused and stood still. "My name is Serenity."

Temperance thought to herself for a moment before asking, "If you are alive. How are you here?"

"That, we will save for another day. For now just go to bed and know that you have been introduced to a whole new world," she answered as she stood next to Temperance. "Even if you don't understand everything entirely. Accept it."

Temperance moved back. "How did you know?"

"What you were thinking?" Serenity finished Temperance's thought as she ran her hand through her hair. Temperance nodded. "We all have our abilities." She smiled mysteriously and bowed. "I have to leave."

"But—" Temperance wanted to ask more questions but Serenity shook her head.

"For now that is all I can tell you," Serenity said. "As time goes on you will understand everything better." Ending it with that, she snapped her fingers and disappeared into nothing.

Temperance was left sitting there. Wondering how much her life changed at this point, she downed the rest of her beer. She felt a definite change and dreaded the future of her life in the world.

_Why me? Out of all people, why me? Everything was going fine. My life is interrupted._

* * *

Please Review! If you guys have questions please feel free to ask away. 


End file.
